


Wide Spaces

by zealousrebelmaker



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: M/M, i'll tag later????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zealousrebelmaker/pseuds/zealousrebelmaker
Summary: There is only so far that one can reach. (seth/adam, canon divergence, project MA)





	

**Author's Note:**

> an analysis of morality, and the heart.
> 
> To the ones who got me into this shipping hell.

 

**BT002, 11 April**

 

  The prince of Levianta was not one for being able to keep a cool head under the greatest of pressures.

 

  This was a fact that Professor Seth Twiright knew all too well, for most youths the prince's age had the very same trait. Frustration and disappointment would quickly set in whenever there was even the slightest discrepancy in an activity or an uncontrollable event, and the climax of it all would be the presence of uncontrollable anger. The older ones have a plethora of knowledge and years worth of experience – even the dumbest of fools will get a little smarter with age. Seth lay in bed while looking at the second hand of his alarm clock tick by, having woken up half an hour ago from a three-day-long slumber.

 

  It was 2:45 AM.

 

  He knows that it's foolish to waste time, but there's really nothing productive to be done in the wee hours of the morning. His body was completely sluggish, addled with sleep, and the cool air that seeps in through the open windows of his room only made him pull the covers over himself a little more. There really was no need for the air-conditioning in March – it's plenty cold already, and despite the fact that he's had more sleep than he could ever afford, it wouldn't hurt to sleep a little more.

 

  There were various messages that were left in Seth's phone. It was a wonder that Seth had slept through all of that incessant ringing.

 

  But all that matters now is the comforting feeling of the sheets over his body – the odd cleanness of his hands and feet, accompanied with the strong feeling of wanting to fall asleep yet again is all that he wants to know. The work can wait, he thinks. For once, the work can wait, and the kingdom of Levianta can handle three days of his absence.

 

  If he sleeps again, he will dream once more.

 

  Seth isn't one for being prophetic, in contrast to the kingdom's queen and her son. Surely not; he could never hold a candle to Alice Merry-Go-Round and Adam Moonlit in foretelling the future, but a dream was the reason why he woke up in the first place. A three-day-long dream that never stopped until he woke up walked with him in his slumber, and he tries to remember it again blearily.

 

  It was a simple dream that he didn't take much energy to try and recall minute details about.

 

  It was the destruction of the great kingdom of Levianta, and he survives it. In the dream, he survives it, and the rest perished. Queen Alice had already prophesied about the destruction, but never of anyone's survival in particular.

 

 

  He finds himself laughing weakly at the prospect. It's not a mere dream. Something like that had happened before – had he left himself behind, he would have died along with that old world.

 

  Should this kingdom perish, of course he would survive again.

 

  Was the dream a prophecy, or detailed instructions for the future? There were many things to think about regarding the revelation of a certain part of the future – would it be self-fulfilling, or should it be actually worked on? Time is certainly a funny thing, but it is certainly something that shouldn't be messed with, if one doesn't know exactly what they're dipping their feet into.

 

  Meta Salmhofer had joined Apocalypse sometime this year, and Seth grumbles at the thought. As much as he was proud of making a few prototypes, it was evident that he's been creating nothing but mindless criminals who wreak havoc all over the place and cause unnecessary commotion at the most inconvenient of times. His twelfth and last, Irina Clockworker, was ultimately created and sent away for a very meager experiment – nature or nurture, as he decided.

 

  Would a person like her have a change of character just because of the way she's raised, or would she remain the same no matter what type of living conditions she'd be thrust in?

 

  He'd prefer to sleep on that for a little while.

 

* * *

 

  The day greets him with unpleasant news: the Senate is in shambles.

 

  Various members were arguing with each other over the most trivial of problems. Seth himself sits at the center, listening to complaints and insults from every corner, and he catches a few topics that seemed noteworthy. Abolishing the monarchy. The importance of the twin gods. The dilemma of not being able to find a proper woman with a vast amount of magical power.

 

  He listens, and he waits. Those were long-standing issues ever since Seth himself threw out Queen Alice due to her incompetence in her role. It was by far getting a little too ridiculous as to how easily she could be manipulated, and her meager delusions in thinking that the twin gods were of her blood almost made him think that she was half-mad at most. Papers were being thrown, fists were being shaken at, and in an air of unsettling calmness, Professor Twiright stands up and puts his hands behind his back.

 

  He clears his throat to speak.

 

“We will now speak of the first topic of the day: _the solidification of the monarchy.”_


End file.
